schoolfarefandomcom-20200213-history
Raoni Hibikuni
Raoni Hibikuni or by the full name of Hibikuni Akuni Raoni is a supporting character in School Fare. She is a character first introduced during an intermission during Chapter 4: Altruism. "I may still can see, but my eyes always fails to see true consern and sincerity..." —Raoni after being asked if she really can see with her diseased right eye Bio Raoni was born on the 4th Chaste Cloud of 133 in the Taiyonoga calendar at the village of Kessho, Shizukana Province. She is the only child of the fisherman Hibikuni Yuwei and tailor Ereji Hinoko. Their family was actually a middle-class family, with Yuwei also working as a merchant selling goods not related to fish through his supplier. Her mother, Hinoko had once made a beautiful kimono that caught the attention of Princess Inori Iwaga. The princess gave her mother 20 gold if Hinoko could make it more beautiful for her, which she did. The gold had been in their possession, and with Yuwei also knowing how to smith, turns the gold into their family heirloom, the Golden Uchiwa. Raoni was very proud for her family, and she did brag about it. Her mother, angry with Raoni's brag, threatens to hand over the heirloom to someone else if she ever brags again. Raoni then becomes a very modest person, although she does becomes rather snobbish when quest came to her home and look at the heirloom. When Raoni was 10, she came to her village's temple to pray. There, she met Hazawaki Kaotou, the handsome 14 years old priest in training. Raoni was love struck by Kaotou, and decided to become more close with him. Kaotou was sincere to become her friend, and Raoni was truly delighted. Raoni then visits the temple much more frequently, with the thought that she may see Kaotou. When the two went on a playdate on the nearby lake called Lake Iwa-o-Shun(literally 'Season of Rocks'), Kaotou showed her a special flower. It was very beautiful, a it has this clump of pollen on it. Kaotou said that if she uses the pollen to clean her face from dust, it will make her appear more beautiful. Raoni started using the flower pollen to wipe her face. Unfortunately, the pollen got into her right eye and caused infection. She complained to Kaotou the next day, when Kaotou looked at her eye,he stuttered. He was surprised, he could believe his eyes when he saw what happened to Raoni. Raoni's right eyes was mutated, it actually turns out that the flower's pollen was carcinogenic. He started to become really rude to Raoni, saying her own misfortune was her own fault, and tried to avoid accusation. He even added that he was never interested with her, just saying that he was told to be nice to her so that he may marry Raoni and possess their Golden Uchiwa heirloom. Appearance Raoni has the distinctive feature and physique which is highly notable by her acquaintances, and even enemies. Raoni has a slick black hair, one bang covers her right part of face while the other only cover part of her left cheek. Raoni's eyes are greyish brown(originally) while her right eye is grey after the surgery operated in her past. Her lashes are thick and lush, most people thought of them as fakes, but it's actually natural. She has a slightly slender body, but much more built in the chest and hip part. Raoni wears a white gossamer nun hood which are slightly shady and covers her shoulders. It has the "光" kanji symbol for 'light'. Her hood is tied with a string of blue pearl-like beads. She wears a plain white sleeveless hikizuri which the leggings hemline are slightly curved away rather than straight down. By the cleavage, it can bee seen that she is wearing a On both of her arms, she wears a pair of separated ornamental kimono-like sleeves with a black stripe crossed by two diamond shaped lines each. Statistics Raoni's stat growth compromise with her large variety of starting skills. Which her MP, Magick and Resistance have the greatest growth. Her HP, have the slowest growth, followed by her sluggish Speed. Note that Raoni's stats in the Open-Source Games followed through the Statistics of the Shinto Priestess completely. Attribute Raoni's attribute is originally a Ranged unit. She does not change into a pseudo attribute unit. Aside for that fact, Raoni changes into a Ranged-Flying unit when she uses her yokai transformation. Augments Raoni starts off with these Augments: *Item Reserve I *Quick Load I *Persistance Raoni automatically earn these Augment after the Sub-Chapter: Amidst the Wises: *Aerial Hold *Quick Load II Metamemory Grid Celestial Brush Tech >Abilities *Wyrm Bolts *Exorcism Hold *Fallen *Sacred Chant *Tamaguchi Raoni automatically learn these ability after the Sub-Chapter: The Unknown Fire(if Raoni is in party): *Hidden Blade *God's Struck *Slip Shelter *Kagura Dance Raoni automatically learn these abilities after the Sub-Chapter: Night's Crossing: *Darkness Hold *Slip Shelter *Trancial *Hall of Mirage *Hystericalism >Support *Swift Prayer Battle Abilities Etymology *Raoni's name, is a referrence to the character in Okami, originally a character who had been killed early in the game then impersonated by a demon. *Akuni (悪に), means 'the evil in Japanese. Which have some allusion to Raoni's ability to morph into a yokai. *The Hibikuni first's(and last) name is based on the 'Happyaku Bikini' choice of word describing the story about the "800 Years-old Priestess". She only possess roughly a quarter same background as it. Trivia *Raoni's is derived completely on the Okami 'Priestess Rao' with both proffession as a priestess and similar 'physical appearance'. *Raoni was never intended to be in the series, but Zahasuki Harikuni wishes to plant some life of the lost character in Okami, one of them being Rao. *Despite Raoni's full reference to her origin in Okami, Raoni's appearance have her right eye covered for because of her surgery after staring at a solar eclipse, and the fact about Raoni doesn't have any beauty mark by her left eye. *Raoni's background with her father being a fisherman is heavily alluded with the story in 'Happyaku Bikini'. *As on 30th March of 2015, Raoni is no longer a main character. Her role has been demoted to a side character in a side story. She will still be a main part of the side story. *Raoni 's name and family's name last syllable is both ended with "I", a trait owned by Zahasuki Harikuni(his real name). Category:Character Category:Young Adult Category:Student Category:Tutor Category:Human Category:Rising Sun's Nomad Category:Okami Category:Spin-off